trististimeprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Antonia Williams
DR. ANTONIA “ANT” WILLIAMS (born April WIlliams) was born February 14, 1 995 in London, England. She has dark brown, almost black hair, that is always pulled back into a ponytail, dark eyes hidden behind black glasses, and generally wears a white shirt with a pink tie, and sensible black trousers. 'CHILDHOOD' Though in the story nobody knows of her family, she was born to Samuel and Martha Williams in the year 1995. She had 3 sisters and 2 brothers. From eldest to youngest, there is Ellie (F), Katie (F) Jesse (M), Harley (F), and James (M). Her early childhood wasn't very eventful, she didn't get much attention and was despised by all of her siblings. She ran away from home at the age of 12. She purged all memories of her family from her mind changed her name from April to Antonia so she had no link to her childhood. It was so long ago that she no longer remembers it, and, as they're looking for Antonia's family and not April's, they'll likely never find out about her past. 'EDUCATION' From ages 5 to 12, she was enrolled in a prestigious school for the gifted in South London. She had always been a bright child with a passion for learning. Once she had run away, she made her way to Brighton and stayed in an empty room in a block of flats, and enrolled herself in a school there to finish her education. She got part time jobs from the age of 14 to put in her fund towards moving to America to become a doctor, which had always been her dream. Eventually, she'd gotten herself a passport and plane tickets, and she moved to Princeton, New Jersey at age 17 to begin schooling at Princeton University. She got a bachelor’s degree at Princeton before moving to Worcester, Massachusetts so she could attend the University of Massachusetts Medical schools. During her first year, Tristis Laboratories ''contacted her for help on their Period Nomadic Project, AKA the Tristis Time Project. After a week or so of contemplation, she accepted. 'CHILDREN' During her first year at ''Tristis Laboratories, ''she was abused by a scientist who is yet to be named, and became pregnant. She was smitten with the idea of being a mother, and gave birth to her daughter, Emma Williams, on November 12th. She was allowed to see and care for the child for about a week before the facility decided that the child couldn't stay, and they took her away. That child was brought back in time to the 1900s so that Antonia could never contact her again. 'PERSONALITY' Known as Ant by her friends, co-workers, and even her patients, Antonia is an extremely compassionate individual. She works hard to ensure her patients are as happy as they can be, given their situation. She enjoys performing for her patients to cheer them up, though singing and dancing (and cheesy magic tricks) are not her talents. Her real talents are in how she treats people. She seems to always know how to make people smile, even when they don’t want to. She’s protective over her patients, as she has a close relationship with all of them. If the scientists, or even other doctors harm them, she will be extremely upset with them, and immediately console her patients. She encourages her patients to be themselves, accepting them for who they are. She can do the same thing for hours, as she doesn’t really have much of an understanding of time. She will discuss her patients with the other doctors to get a better understanding of their ailments, and how she can help them better. She’ll go as far as to explain medical procedures to the patients to ease their worries. She often uses dolls, stuffed animals and other toys to help her patients communicate their issues. She loves hearing about patients who are in, or were in relationships, as she is a romantic and longs to be loved one day. She has plenty novelty pens, which though unprofessional, make her patients smile. She’ll bug her co-workers when she’s low on things to do, though she loves them all like family nonetheless. 'TRIVIA' '''Favorite hobby? '''Making people smile. '''Favorite color? '''Pink or yellow '''Favorite food? '''Anything sweet '''Favorite song? '''Lemon Boy by Cavetown '''Favorite movie? '''Warm Bodies '''Favorite television show? 'Say Yes To The Dress '''Favorite musical artist? '''Kaiser Chiefs '''Significant other? '''Dr. Maude Flores Category:Characters Category:CHARACTERS